


Letters in the Sand

by DinoDina



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Chuck vs. the Goodbye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Sarah kisses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 07-30-15. Cross-posted on ffn.

_Don't you hear my call though you're many years away_  
_Don't you hear me calling you_  
_Write your letters in the sand  
_ _For the day I take your hand_

_~ '39,_ Queen _, "A Night at the Opera"_

* * *

A gust of wind blew sand into their faces, and the small particles whipped at their skin, but that wasn't what Sarah focused on. Chuck's lips on hers, his hand in her hair, her hand on his. . .

It was so foreign, but he navigated her face with ease, an ease that nobody—since Bryce, at least—could boast of. He knew what she liked, even what she didn't know she liked. She explored his mouth with uncertainty, but he gently guided her along, not at all put off by her apprehension.

Sarah was ready to pull away, she _wanted_ to, it wasn't working. . .

But Chuck's hold on her, the hope that spilled from his being into hers, the quiet, near-desperation with which he still wanted—and she knew he was aware of her hesitation, of her intentions of abandoning the experiment—to prove to her his. . . well, his _love_ for her. . .

She held on. If only for that one extra second, she held on.

And she remembered.


End file.
